As was disclosed in the co-pending application, means for surface detecting of identification for security purposes is well known; and although these methods have become more sophisticated, those wishing to subvert the system have likewise become more sophisticated; and since identification means deals with surface phenomena, these characteristics can in fact be altered. More sophisticated means of identification have likewise been developed, including the reading and comparison of the features of a person's eye.
It has been determined, however, that a rapid, non-invasive way of detecting subcutaneous structure and/or conditions likewise will serve to provide a reliable, not easily tampered with detection system. In addition to the grasping method as disclosed in the co-pending application, which relied upon mechanical scanning, it has been determined that scanning electronically is both more reliable and less expensive, and further, if an array of light-emitting means interspersed with detecting means can be placed in a flexible mat, this can be used or readily placed in a large variety of structures without a great deal of physical alteration.
The structures in which a pre-assembled flexible mat are envisioned as being used include guns; parts of an automobile including door handles, gear shifts, and/or steering wheels; means associated with computers, including keyboards and/or joy sticks or the mouse; and certainly apparatus involved in the transfer of money or other high security transactions.